


Об айфонах и не только

by Meloly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Кто, если не Стэн?





	Об айфонах и не только

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ, АУ без Пеннивайза, современность и розовые очки
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Дождь лил как из ведра, и вода с дырявой крыши остановки капала прямо за шиворот. Мимо, как назло, не проезжало ни одной машины, городской автобус, похоже, появляться не собирался, а тучи и не думали светлеть. Угораздило же попасть в грозу так не вовремя.

— Да чёрт, где же он? — Стэн всматривался в экран, прикрывая его ладонью. Сеть то пропадала, то появлялась, из-за чего, видимо, GPS-навигатор категорически отказывался работать и не показывал даже их точное местоположение. — Не могу онлайн-карту с дорогами открыть, всё виснет.

— Вот же ж блядство, — Ричи поморщился. Мокрая футболка с цитатой из песни Бадди Холли облепила его грудь, голубые кеды были замызганы грязью, а намокшие шорты приходилось всё время подтягивать, чтобы не свалились. — Сто раз тебе говорил, что от яблокофонов никакой пользы и одни червяки, а ты «айфон», «айфон»... Доайфонькались, ага.

Стэн косо глянул на него, изогнув бровь.

— Это-то тут при чём?

— Ты тупой, что ли? — Ричи, недавно раздолбавший свой китайский смартфон и теперь ходивший без всякой связи, стащил запотевшие очки, протёр их краем футболки и водрузил обратно на переносицу. — Вот будь у нас «Нокия», перед ней тотчас расступились бы все воды! Да на нас бы ни одна капля не попала! А не, ещё лучше — на нас бы вместо дождя пролилось красное вино! Как думаешь, мы бы сразу опьянели вхламину?

— Иди ты в жопу, Тозиер.

От айфона, впрочем, действительно не было сейчас никакой пользы, к тому же на нём уже садилась батарея. Стэн в очередной раз обновил навигатор, тот смилостливился и показал, что ближайший автобус уехал от их остановки пять минут назад, а новый… Нового в расписании не стояло в принципе.

— Прекрасно, — буркнул Стэн и убрал телефон в сумку, которая, к счастью, ничуть не промокла. — Если бы ты так долго не ворковал с Эдди перед выходом, мы бы успели и сейчас ехали бы себе спокойно обратно в центр.

— А чего я-то? — фыркнул Ричи. — Если кто и виноват, то это мамашка Эдса. Нет, серьёзно, нахрена она отвезла его в такую глухомань на всё лето? Здоровье укрепить? Я что-то не понимаю, как на Пустоши — ты её видел вообще? скукотища! — можно укрепить что-то, кроме правой руки.

Стэн не сдержался и ухмыльнулся. Соня Каспбрак действительно увезла Эдди в самое унылое место, которое он когда-либо видел за шестнадцать лет: на Пустоши, хоть она и находилась всего в ста километрах от Дерри, вместо торговых центров, кинотеатров и баскетбольных площадок были только полузаброшенные коттеджи, непрополотые грядки и сорная трава высотой в два метра, а то и больше. Неудивительно, что Эдди так обрадовался, когда Ричи со Стэном взяли и нагрянули к нему без всякого предупреждения, да ещё привезли кучу сладостей и игровую приставку с последним эксклюзивом про андроидов.

— Жаль, Билл с нами не поехал, — Стэн посмотрел вдаль, на пустую серую трассу. Видимость из-за дождя была отвратительная, размывался даже красный знак о запрете движения на велосипедах. — У него после того случая с Джорджи всегда есть с собой лишние деньги на такси… Надо было уж тогда у Эдди остаться, что ли. Как-нибудь бы переночевали. 

Ричи с сожалением кивнул и полез в карманы, где нашлись только автобусные билетики, пара центов, сухая пачка сигарет и блестящий квадратик презерватива, которому Стэн совсем не удивился.

— Мельчаешь ты что-то, Рич, — подметил он с серьёзным видом, и Ричи быстренько стал распихивать всё обратно. — Раньше целыми лентами таскал, что случилось с твоим тестостероном? Тоже на Пустошь уехал?

Ричи странно посмотрел на него и не ответил, погрузившись в какие-то мысли. Между делом он вытащил из пачки сигарету и сунул в рот, после чего вдруг досадно промычал и выхватил её пальцами.

— Твою мать, зажигалки-то нет! У кровати дома оставил! — горестно оповестил он, и Стэн, который, в общем-то, не курил и никогда не испытывал подобного разочарования, прыснул в кулак. — Нет, слушай, ещё один звук, и я утоплю тебя под водостоком, клянусь папой Элвисом.

— Ты просто ещё не представляешь, как тебе повезло, — Стэн порылся в сумке и протянул Ричи синюю зажигалку с белоголовым орланом. — Специально для тебя ведь таскаю, можешь не благодарить.

— Ага, ладушки. Всё равно я в команде Бэтмена, Стэн-Супермен, — улыбнулся Ричи и с наслаждением закурил. Остановку наполнил ароматный, совсем не горький дым, но Стэн всё равно отодвинулся подальше. — И давно ты догадался?

— М? — посмотрел Стэн на Ричи. — Догадался о чём?

— Да не строй ты из себя невинного ягнёнка, ты же не Бен, — Ричи выпустил дымное бесформенное облачко, которое в теории должно было явно стать кольцом. — Обо мне и Эдди. Вернее, только обо мне. Насчёт меня к Эдди… Короче, просто кивни и всё.

Стэн кивнул. Они помолчали, сигарета Ричи тлела медленно, лишь по счастливой случайности не попадая кончиком под капли с крыши.

— Значит, ты к Эдди… М… — Стэн скрестил руки на груди, побарабанил пальцами. — Неравнодушен? Так, выходит?

— Ага, — нехотя откликнулся Ричи, уже стопроцентно жалевший о теме разговора. Уши у него порозовели, пальцы задрожали. — Так давно ты догадался-то?

Стэн посмотрел на наручные часы.

— Полторы минуты назад узнал, — и широко улыбнулся, когда сигарета упала на сырую землю. — Да шучу я, боже, чего ты такой нервный? Честно, Ричи, тут только слепой не заметит, как ты на него смотришь. И Бев уже догадалась, и Билл меня тут недавно спрашивал, показалось ему или нет... Ты и сегодня хотел один поехать, но побоялся потеряться и потому позвал меня. Я прав?

— Ничего-то от тебя не укроется, картограф ты наш, — фыркнул Ричи, запустил руку в свои влажные, ставшие упругими завитками волосы, почесал затылок, провёл ладонью по задней стороне шеи. — Серьёзно, что ли? Так заметно?

— Раз Эдди не заметил, значит, нет, — успокоил его Стэн. — Ну, или у него к тебе такие же чувства, и поэтому вы оба бревна в глазу не замечаете… И да, чтобы ты знал. Мы все к этому спокойно относимся. В этом… нет ничего ненормального или неправильного. Ну, нам так кажется.

— Вы разговаривали об этом? — тихо спросил Ричи, застыв.

— Естественно, — кивнул Стэн. — Мы же твои друзья и всегда ими будем, даже если ты, не знаю, решишь уйти в монахи или побриться налысо. 

— И что мне... Что мне делать теперь? — Ричи сунул руки в карманы шорт, вынул, сунул снова. Облизнул губы, выдохнул, подёргал футболку. Стэн с трудом сдерживал смех, наблюдая за ним, пусть и понимал, что Ричи сейчас движет облегчение, волнение: первый каминг-аут в его жизни и незримая, но такая важная поддержка. — Стэн, вот что, а?

— Как вариант — вернуться к Эдди, — пожал плечами Стэн. — Я так-то не зря сунул в коробку с приставкой два джойстика и загрузил парочку кооперативных игр. Подумал, что если ты решишься, это будет очень кстати.

Ричи в ступоре смотрел на него секунд двадцать, после чего резко заправил футболку в шорты и рванул с остановки в сторону коттеджа Эдди. Где-то через метра четыре он обернулся, помахал и побежал дальше, постоянно поскальзываясь на лужах и чудом не падая. Дождь тем временем уже стал гораздо тише, облака постепенно набухали солнечным светом.

Стэн, оставшись в одиночестве, довольно хмыкнул, достал из сумки телефон и обновил GPS-навигатор. Автобус должен был подойти ровно через две минуты.


End file.
